The perfect date
by Alice001
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie's date. Please R&R! Rated t just to be safe,


(I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.)

**The perfect date**

"Come on Emmett. Please come with me?" I pleaded. Everyone was gone hunting, except Edward who was with his precious Bella. It was disgusting how he could be so attached to that little human girl who didn't even deserve my brother. I wanted to go shopping, but I wanted company so I begged Emmett to come along.

"Rose, I really don't want to go." Emmett said and I pouted.

"Fine!" I snapped and I stormed out of the door. I went into my M3 and revved the engine and sped to the Port Angeles mall.

When I got there I went straight into the first store I saw. I saw every man in that store ogling at me and I made a gagging noise. I belonged to Emmett even if he didn't want to come shopping with me. I looked around the store and I found the prettiest pink shirt. It was a tank top with the word Sexy in rhinestones on it. I had to have it. It was really high up and I tried to get it. Just then a man came next to me.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help." When he spoke he didn't look at my face. No, he stared straight at my chest. I was about to answer when I herd a beautiful growl. I turned and there was Emmett. He looked like he was going to kill that guy. The man took one good look at my husband and backed away.

"Rose… who was he?" He asked.

"My boyfriend." I snapped. I was still mad at him for not coming with me. I turned back and tried to reach the shirt. Emmett saw which one I wanted and he pulled it off for me.

"Here." I took it. "Rosy?" When I didn't say anything he tried again. "I'm sorry. I'll come shopping with you and then I have a surprise for you. Okay?" A surprise? He was definitely forgiven. I smiled. I went to the register and paid for my item and walked back to Emmett.

"Okay, lets go." I hooked arms with him and we walked out of the store. I went into another store and started picking off clothes for Emmett.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he saw the pile of clothes grow larger and larger.

"Buying clothes for you."

"But, Rose, I don't need any." He said. I looked up at him.

"Just try them on, please?" I begged.

"Okay, Okay," he grumbled. I shoved him into the dressing room and threw the clothes at him then I shut the door.

"Let me see once you've tried something on." I said. Emmett went through various different outfits and all of them looked great. There was one I wanted to see him in.

"Uh…Rosalie, are you sure you picked the right one?" Emmett said.

"Let me see." He came out and I laughed. He was wearing black spandex shorts and a blue short sleeve shirt that said 'I'm hot and you know it'. He looked so funny. Emmett went back into the dressing room and came back out with the clothes he was wearing before. I kissed him.

"I love you Emmett." I said and smiled.

"Love you too."

"Can I see my surprise?" I asked. Emmett nodded. We went back to my car and put our bags in the trunk.

"You ran?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. Emmett looked sad. "Emmett, are you mad at me?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug.

"No I'm not mad." He let go of me and I got into the driver's seat.

"Rose you don't even know where we're going." Emmett smiled.

"So? Tell me where to go." Emmett shook his head. "But, it's _my _car!" I yelled. He just sat there. We sat in silence for a while. "Fine Emmett, but if you get so much as a scratch on my baby, I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Don't worry Rosy nothing will happen to your car." He promised. We switch sides and he started zooming off.

"Emmett! Don't go too far on the right you'll crash my car!" I yelled. Emmett just laughed. I grumbled. I told him how to drive my car properly the whole way.

"Okay, we're here." He said and I jumped out of the car. We were near a cliff and you could see the sun set perfectly. Emmett put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. Its gorgeous." I said. I was still in awe. How did Emmett find such a beautiful spot?

"Just like you." Emmett said and I turned to face him.

"I love you so much." I said. Emmett kissed me. That was the perfect moment. I could stay like that forever if I had a choice in the arms of the most beautiful angel in the world.


End file.
